Dante, no quiero que cambies
by YunaShiroiSparda
Summary: Uno nunca sabe cuánto aprecia lo que tiene, hasta que siente que lo está perdiendo: ¿Qué hará Nero para evitar que Dante deje de ser el mismo?  Yaoi, DantexNero


**Dante, no quiero que cambies  
><strong>

**Disclamer: **Devil may cry owned by Capcom y toda lo que sigue :3  
><strong>Fanfic: <strong>By Yuna x3  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Yaoi, leve (Muy leve), sin embargo, si no toleras ningún tipo de yaoi te recomiendo que te retires en paz :3  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>DantexNero  
><strong><br>**

_Allí se encontraba el joven Nero, sentado en aquel sofá en el local del otro hombre que lo había acogido después de una experiencia no muy gratificante que Nero había tenído en la Ciudad Fortuna.  
>¿Cuánto hacía que vivían juntos? ¿8 meses?, ¿9?... No se acordaba bien. Lo cierto es que, para el niño, había algo peor que haber soportado a aquel sujeto en sus aventuras en Fortuna: Y era precisamente tener que convivir con Dante en el Devil May Cry, tener que trabajar para él, soportar sus burlas, soportar que lo llame "nene", que siempre tenga algo que decir... Que lo proteja... Que crea que sabe por qué y cuándo el chico se siente mal... todo eso a Nero lo desesperaba... O almenos era lo que él quería aparentar.<br>Lo bueno es que los últimos dos meses, el cazador no lo molestaba tanto, es más, salía muy seguido: Seguro andaba noviando con alguna mujer, y no tenía tiempo de ver qué hacía Nero... Claro que, cuando estaba en casa, se desquitaba y seguía molestando al joven.  
>Nero suspiró en ese mismo sofá, y se arqueó poniendo sus codos sobre las rodillas: Estaba solo allí, que aburrido...<br>Pronto vió entrar a Dante: De inmediato se preparó para oir un "Hola nene", característico, irritante, tan típico del cazador... Pero no sucedió. Nero no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada al hombre que optó por no decir nada y subir las escaleras directo a su habitación. Actuó como si el niño no existiera. Por un incomodo segundo, se preguntó si él le había hecho algo malo a Dante, como para que lo ignorara de ese modo... Pero recordó entonces, que justo antes de irse el cazador se comportaba normalmente. Debió ser una mujer entonces, ¿Qué le había hecho ella? Debió ser algo muy malo, pensó, pues en tanto tiempo de vivir con Dante, jamás lo había visto triste o enojado...  
>Lo cierto él no se metía en los asuntos de Dante, al contrario de éste, que sí se metía seguido en los asuntos de Nero.<em>

"Me pregunto qué le sucedió..." -_Susurró viendo las escaleras por las cuales el hombre subió unos segundos atrás._

Nero no estaba seguro de ir a ver a Dante en ese momento, por la cara que tenía cuando pasó por la puerta... Lo que menos quería era encontrarlo llorando: ¿Qué haría en esa situación? Era algo inimaginable. Tan inimaginable que el joven sacudió la cabeza alejando todos esos pensamientos que consideraba estúpidos.  
>Así dejó que la noche pasara, fue una noche muy tranquila: La luna llena, pequeñas nubes alrededor, un viento arrullador y unas gotitas de lluvia cayendo en el tejado... Para Nero eso era como un sedante, y pronto se quedó dormido.<p>

La luz mañanera entró por la ventana, iluminando su pálido rostro, haciendolo fruncir el seño con una expresión de "5 minutos más...". No le gustaba levantarse muy temprano, pero debía hacerlo, pues era preferible despertarse solo a las siete de la mañana, y no que Dante lo despertara con sus extraños metodos, que por cierto eran molestos.  
>Abrió perezosamente los ojos, se estiró como un bebé y miró el reloj sobre su mesita: ¡Las once y media de la mañana! Se levantó como un rayo: Se puso su camiseta y chaleco y también su tapado de jean, luego tomó sus botas pero las dejó al darse cuenta de que, claro, el pantalón se pone primero... Se vistió rápìdo y corrió al baño.<br>Ya listo bajó las escaleras, esperando ver a Dante para echarle en cara todo esto.

"Oye, no me despertaste" - _Comenzó al ver al adulto sentado en la silla con los pies sobre el escritorio._

"¿Mh?, Ah, lo siento Nero, lo olvidé"

_¿"Nero"?,¿Lo había llamado "Nero"?, ¿A caso Dante había tenido el gesto de demostrarle respeto al joven llamándolo por su nombre esta vez? Y encima, no lo había molestado despertandolo, sino que lo había dejado dormir como a el le gustaba... Eso era extraño... Pero era lo que Nero siempre había querido, que Dante lo dejara en paz, que dejara de fijarse en el todo el tiempo. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no estaba satisfecho?, ¿Por qué no lo hacía feliz esto?..._

"Que raro" -_Continuó-_"Tu nunca te olvidas de molestarme"

_Dante se quedó callado un momento, Nero iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el mayor:_

"¿Qué dijiste? No te oí"

_Nero se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos lo más que pudo: ¿Por qué Dante lo ignoraba de ese modo? ¿Sería como en esa frase célebre que dice que hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno desea, pues se puede hacer realidad?_

"Tsk" -_Expresó su enojo-_"No importa, viejo"

_En ese caso, Nero estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber deseado que Dante cambiara... Esa indiferencia, esa cara de "nada", esa frialdad... Dolía mucho._

"¿A caso te hice algo malo?" -_Se decidió a preguntar de una vez el niño peliblanco._

"¿Por qué preguntas?" -_Dijo sin siquiera darse cuenta de nada el adulto._

"¿¡Encima me dices por qué pregunto! ¿¡Eres idiota!" -_Estalló en un grito el joven._

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué demonios te pasa Nero?" -_Dijo haciendo que de nuevo se sorprendiera el otro._

"No importa Dante... No importa" -_Desvió la mirada con decepción._

"¿Y esa cara?" -_Preguntó el otro, al parecer empeorando la situación._

_Nero emitió un gruñido típico de él, y se dispuso a irse: Lo primero que visualizó fue la puerta de salida, y estaba dispuesto a usarla, pero Dante lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo detuvo._

"¿Y bien?" -_Insistió Dante._

"Sueltame, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bruto?" -_Se quejó el niño, que se negaba a mirar al otro: Tenía la vista y el cuerpo en dirección a la puerta, mientras el cazador sostenía su brazo en dirección contraria._

"Quiero saber qué te pasa" -_Volvió a insistir._

"¡Pues quiero saber qué te pasa a ti!" -_Gritó el joven.- _"¿Por qué me ignoras?, ¿Por qué ya no me tienes en cuenta?, ¿Por qué eres tan frío conmigo ahora? ¿Por qué, Dante, qué te hice?"

"Pero tu vives diciendo que te molesta que yo te esté encima siempre... ¿De qué te quejas?" _-Preguntó con confusión._

"¡Eres un estúpido!" -_Se volteó bruscamente mostrando esos ojos azules, brillando de un sentimiento entre furia y tristeza, algo húmedos... Nero era de lágrima fácil cuando pasaba por una situación fea... No lo podía negar... - _"¿No entiendes?" _-Prosiguió- _"Yo no quiero que cambies, eres lo único verdadero que me queda, yo no quiero perderte Dante"

_El hombre quiso responder, pero fue interrumpido._

"A mi me gusta que me molestes, me gusta que me prestes atención, me gusta sentir que soy algo en tu vida, me gusta que me apodes y que me trates como a un niño, que me despiertes por las mañanas, que sepas siempre cuándo me siento mal y cuándo te necesito, me gusta todo eso porque me gusta como eres... yo... te quiero Dante" -_Estalló en ese acto tan desesperado, de sus ojos se asomaron las primeras lágrimas dispuestas a transitar sus mejillas que ardían en un color rojizo..._

Dante decidió no hablar más, cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacía aquel enardecido joven: Era tan lindo así: Esas mejillas sonrojadas ardiendo de vergüenza, esos ojos tiernos y furiosos, que reclamaban nada más que afecto... Pues si lo pensaba, Nero había corrido la misma suerte que él... Ya no tenía nada en la vida por lo que seguir luchando... Pero aún así no se iba a permitir rendirse, encontraría algo, algo por lo cual seguir vivo...Alguien por quien luchar y desvivirse... Ambos habían tenido que madurar tan pronto en aquellas duras batallas teñidas de la sangre carmesí de los oscuros sirvientes infernales... Ambos habían visto morir a tanta gente inocente... Ambos habían tenido que descrubrir tan temprano lo dura que es la vida en realidad...  
>Los labios del niño estaban secos y fríos, pero en ese pequeño insante, al terminar de hacer aquella confesión, ardieron, y no solo sus labios, también su cuerpo al recibir un cálido abrazo... Era lo que siempre había deseado, era lo que realmente buscaba, era lo que nunca se atrevió pero siempre quiso decir... Porque aunque Nero se la pasara diciendo que Dante lo molestaba, y que deseaba que dejara de tener esas actitudes tan estúpidas... Aquellas actitudes, aquellos actos de nobleza que el adulto siempre tenía, aquella sonrisa profunda y sincera, esa forma de burlarse de la mala suerte que le había tocado... Todo... Por todo eso fue precisamente, que Nero se enamoró de él...<p> 


End file.
